


Magical Gals Being Pals

by antaguirre



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Biting, F/F, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaguirre/pseuds/antaguirre
Summary: Game night does not go according to plan as discourse and romance ensues.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuri Challenge





	Magical Gals Being Pals

Sayaka collapsed to her hands and knees in defeat. Homura towered over her, crossing her arms, wearing a devilish grin. The first rays of sunshine had yet to reveal themselves, but it was already over. Kyoko, Mami, Nagasi, Madoka… her friends, saw Sayaka crumple into despair.

“I was so stupid.” A tear rolled off her cheek. “So stupid.”

Homura reached over, extending her wicked hand toward Sayaka, reaching to take what was left of Sayaka’s now fleeting life. However, in a final act of defiance, Sayaka slapped Homura’s hand away, causing the table to shake “Hey what do you think you’re doing!”

Kyoko groaned causing her to choke on the cookie she was chewing. Mami tensed, tightened her hold on Nagasi who was sitting on her lap, blissfully eating a piece of cheesecake. Putting her face in her hands, Madoka bowed her head; This was why she didn’t to play Monopoly.

Kyubey was silently sleeping on its cat bed, unaware of the unfolding scene.

“Getting my reward.” Homura said straight faced.

Sayaka’s battleship piece sat gravely on Homura’s Brown _Baltic Avenue_ with a hotel, right next to a pair of snake eyes. The jock grabbed her last $200 dollars and held it close to her chest.

“Madoka’s the banker, she’s supposed to handle the transactions.” Sayaka latched onto Madoka. “Madokaaa, stop her she’s cheating.” She whined rubbing her face on Madoka’s. The pink haired girl held onto the banker’s box, making sure it wouldn’t tip over.

Kyoko banged her hands on the table, signaling for help. She fell out of her chair and hit the floor, clutching her throat. Mami, biting her finger nails, was too busy worrying over the drama to pay attention to Kyoko.

“S-sorry Sayaka,” Madoka consoled her. “You touched her property, now you have to pay the price. A-and please let go of me, you’re making a scene.”

“You heard her, Miki-san. You touched my property. And if you don’t stop right now,” She took a sip of her tea. “you’ll pay the price.”

Sayaka let go of Madoka. She clenched her fits and starred daggers into Homura. “You got a problem with me touching my friend?”

“No, I have a problem with you touching my Madoka.” Houma put down her cup.

Kyoko was hacking up until she grabbed the teapot and downed the Earl Grey. It seemed like the boiling water didn’t bother her. She slammed the pot down with a thud then gave a satisfied exhale. Both Mami and Nagasi jumped causing Kyubey to wake up.

“Quit yer whining.” Kyoko pointed at the dice, “You rolled doubles so roll’em again so we can finish the game and get it over with.”

Kyoko, like Madoka, wasn’t a fan of Monopoly, but she’d be damned if they didn’t finish what they started. The last time she played was with her family. Eight hours into the game, her papa landed on her expensive house property. The night ended when he called her an evil witch right before he…

“Hey why’re you attacking me, she started it.”

“Doesn’t matter babe, we’re four hours into this, its midnight,” she picked up a cookie and waved it in Sayaka’s face “and I feel like I’m gonna have a gotdamn fit if I can’t get anything sweeter than these stale ass cookies.”

Sayaka furrowed her brow and slapped the cookie out of her girlfriend’s hand. It flew across the room, exploding on impact against the wall. “Don’t insult Mami’s cooking like that you freeloader.”

“Guys please, let’s just calm down.” Madoka pleaded. She looked to Mami for support but found none from her socially inept senpai who just shrugged her shoulders in dismay.

Kyoko looked at her hand in disbelief. That disbelief turned into anger. She grabbed Sayaka’s collar, lifting her into the air. Clenching her teeth, she held back tears.

“If you ever waste food like that again.” Both Sayaka and Kyoko eyes were ablaze. It was not going to end well.

“Oh my, trouble in paradise?” Homura interrupted.

“Butt out!” Both Sayaka and Kyoko yelled at her.

“Oh dear.” Mami finally piped up. “Looks like it’s time for me to bring out more snacks and tea.” Standing up, frantically looking left to right, she signaled Nagasi to follow. “Kyubey come with us to prep more tea.”

Kyubey looked up at Mami from its cotton throne. “I don’t think that’s a logical idea since I don’t know how to prepare food nor do I have thumbs to- _Kyu_.” Mami picked up Kyubey from its ears and dragged it into the kitchen.

“Nonsense, well find something to do with you.”

Nagasi followed close behind. “Yay, let’s make cheese Danishes.”

The group watched as the kitchen door closed, followed by a clicking sound.

Sayaka broke free from Kyoko’s grasp and pointed at Homura. “Don’t think just because were _acting_ civil doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

“Don’t think just because I let you live means I won’t make you disappear in an instant.”

“Don’t think just cause both ya’ll are bitching means we don’t have to finish this game. Sayaka roll the damn dice!”

The magical girls were drilling into each other while Madoka unsuccessfully tried to defuse the situation. Each jab and insult was making the situation worse and worse.

“That’s it!” Sayaka, having enough, flipped the table sending a colorful array of money and board pieces into the stratosphere. Homura sat, unwavering, in her chair “This ends now.” Sayaka pulled out her clouded soul gem.

“Sayaka don’t!” Madoka lunged forward.

“Yes, this ends now.” Homura raised her hands.

“Homura!” Madoka turned her attention to Homura, but she was too late. Sayaka froze, wide eyed with horror, knowing what would come next.

Homura clapped her hands and a sharp gust of wind swept across the room

Sayaka was stunned, for fear of what had happened. When she came to, she looked down at herself. She felt her chest, her head, it was all there; She was still alive.

“Ha! That didn’t do anything to me you hack.”

“No, it didn’t.” Homura rested her hands on her chin, glancing at Kyoko.

Sayaka, confused, slowly turned her head to face a red, sweating huffing and puffing Kyoko. She stared hungrily at Sayaka as her mouth watered. Her eyes seemed to be losing focus along with her balance.

“Sa-Sayaka. Guys, did it get really hot in here or sumtin’?” Kyoko loosened her collar trying to get air. She felt like her body was in an oven. Her legs were wobbling, looking like she might fall over any second.

She started to slip.

“Kyoko.” Sayaka moved to catch her. Seeing her lover, Kyoko half fell half lunged at Sayaka.

Sayaka fell back banging her head on the carpeted floor with Kyoko on top of her. She was panting, taking in Sayaka’s scent. She laced her fingers with Sayaka’s, pinning her to the floor. In her state, Sayaka’s blushing face was too much for Kyoko to resist; she started kissing her neck, not holding back. Sayaka could feel the heat emanating from her lover. She tried, but failed to suppress her moans.

“Kyoko, what are you doing?” Madoka’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do.

“Yes, I agree.” Homura butted in. “You two look like your time would be better spent at home. Wouldn’t you say, Sakura-san?”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Kyoko was panting like a dog. She licked her lips. “Sayaka, lets- lets go, let’s get go home.” She bounced up and down on Sayaka.

Sayaka was sweating, resisting the urge to fall for Homura’s trap. She closed her eyes. No, she wouldn’t give in. With all her strength, she kicked up her legs, hoisting herself up and throwing Kyoko to the ground in a reverse pin. Sayaka was now the one on top.

“Get- get ahold of your, you…” Sayaka lost her train of thought. It had been a while since they had been in this position. Seeing Kyoko so vulnerable was almost too much for her to resist. She slowly leaned in, giving into temptation. Her lip was quivering. It was, in fact, too much for her to resist. Kyoko met her halfway lifting her head to kiss Sayaka.

As their lips connected, both Kyoko and Sayaka’s soul gems cleared, illuminating the room. As they pulled away from their long kiss, Kyoko bit Sayaka’s lip, leaving a mark. A romantic scene, two lovers kissing on the floor of Mami’s apartment surrounded by Monopoly money.

“Ok fine.” Sayaka threw a quick glare at Homura then looked back at Kyoko. “But let’s cool your head off first, then… we’ll see from there.” Sayaka stood up pulling Kyoko with her. As Kyoko stood, she threw her arms around Sayaka’s neck for support. With Kyoko being so affectionate, she hoped she wasn’t taking advantage of her.

“Carry me babe.” Maybe Kyoko was taking advantage of Sayaka.

“Geez,” Sayaka scooped up Kyoko into a princess carry. “Your hopeless.”

Kyoko rubbed her face against Sayaka’s, feeling overwhelmed with bliss. “You loooove me.” She nibbled on Sayaka’s ear.

“I’m taking her home.” Sayaka told Madoka. “Watch out for _her_ and call me (telepathically) if she tries anything. She won’t know what hit her.”

“Its fine, its fine.” Madoka waved her hands. “We’re just going to clean up then probably go back home. You guys uh… have fun.”

“Sayakaaa.” Kyoko tugged on Sayaka’s hair.

“ _Ouch,_ what are you a child?” She headed toward the door. Before she stepped out, she sent Homura a mental message.

_I’ll kill you later for this._

_Not if I kill you first._

Houma waved goodbye.

When the door closed, Homura and Madoka were left with a flipped table, gameboard and piles of money decorating the floor.

“Well, that was certainly something.” Houma stretched her arms to the ceiling, yawning. “Shall we begin?”

Madoka swiftly moved toward Homura. She put one hand on the back of her chair and one on the front seat. Homura reeled back as Madoka pushed her face closer to hers. She fixed her eyes on Homura. Homura could feel Madoka’s hot breath, grazing her skin.

“Why’d you do that?” Madoka asked in a disappointed tone. A bead of sweat formed on Homura’s brow. Despite being a devil, she would melt within seconds against the Goddess.

She swallowed her spit. “I- well, she was escalating the situation. So, I deescalated it in a peaceful manner.” Homura gave a weak smile followed by an even weaker laugh.

“Hmm.” Madoka studied her. “You know, Homura, I don’t like when you use your powers like that.”

“Yeah, but.”

“I said,” Madoka pushed her face even closer. The front legs of the chair lifted as Homura moved as far back as she could. “I don’t like when you use your power like that.” Her eyes started glowing an amber gold.

“G-got it.”

Madoka’s lips curved to a grin. “Good.” She whispered in her ear. “Then let’s start cleaning up.” Madoka quickly pulled away, causing the chair to fall into place with a thud.

“Yeah, lets… cleanup.” Homura clutched her chest, trying to lower her rapidly beating heart.

_I can’t let her see me like this._

Madoka was on her knees scooping up the bits of scattered money. Homura unflipped the table and started gathering money on the floor. Both Madoka and Homura were back to back cleaning up in silence.

In the piles of money, Homura found a player piece, the battleship, Sayaka’s piece. She looked at it pensively.

“ _Heh_ , pride is such an easy thing to manipulate.” She put on a show. “A few inciteful words, a small gesture and suddenly, six people turns into two. It was all too simple to get us some alone time.” She tossed the piece in the game box.

Madoka didn’t look up from her pile. “You and I both know that’s not true. Homura was silent. “Even though you’re a devil, you’re not like that.” Madoka turned around and wrapped her arms behind Homura. “I know it’s not easy for you. It’s not easy to deal with so many people at once. Especially so many personalities. You did your best; I _know_ you did your best.” Madoka rested her head on Homura’s shoulder. “Thank you for trying… for me.”

A tear rolled down Homura’s cheek. Why did Madoka have to be like this? It was true, Homura just wanted to play a board game with everyone. It had been too long since she was able to do something this casual with all her precious friends.

“Am I that easy to read?” Homura chuckled. She put a hand on Madoka’s cheek. “You know me too well.”

“Cause it’s my job as a Goddess,” Madoka turned Homura’s head. She lifted her chin with her finger and thumb. “To read Devils like you.” She leaned in.

Homura put her finger to Madoka’s lips. “Demi goddess.” She wanted to play with her lover a bit more.

Madoka cheeks turned red in embarrassment and turned her head to pout. “If-If you’re gonna be like that.” She stood up. “I guess tonight we won’t,” She was cut off when she stepped on a loose pile of money. She lost her balance.

“Madoka!”

Everything happened in a second. Homura’s onyx wings sprouted as she lifted herself up. She grabbed Madoka, wrapping her arm around her waist. At the same time, Madoka reached and grabbed Homura shoulder as her own pale pink wings materialized. They froze in place. The Devil had the Goddess in a dip. Each one’s wings, beautifully contrasting the other’s as they wrapped around their bodies.

“Homura.”

“I got you.”

Their breathing was in sync; Their hearts beating as one. Madoka looked into Homura’s eyes as Homura looked into hers. She leaned in to kiss her beloved, but fate had other plans. She lost her balance on the _same_ pile of paper Madoka had slipped on. Both girls fell to the floor. There they were, a Devil and a Goddess on the floor surrounded by Monopoly money.

“I’m sorry. I messed up, I.” Homura stammered, trying to find the right words to apologize. She covered her face embarrassment.

Madoka, upon seeing Homura’s face started to giggled. She moved Homura’s hands, holding them tight. “Homura, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Madoka kissed her. Homura laced her fingers with Madoka’s, and kissed her back.

“I love you Madoka.”

“I love you too, Homura.”

They went back and forth kissing, enjoying each other’s warmth and love until…

The kitchen door unlocked and opened. “I hope everyone has calmed down for some delicious snacks and fresh tea.” Mami cheerfully walked in holding a tray of treats and tea. She stopped when she saw the scene lain before her. She didn’t say anything, but her expression to the Devil and Goddess could be deduced as a disappointed ‘ _really?’_

“I made cheese cookies.” Nagasi emerged behind Mami, holding a plate over her head. She paused, looked at Mami then looked at the Devil and Goddess. She then gave a smile and thumbs up. “Great jobs guys, Mami said it was about time you too had,”

“My,” Kyubey interjected. “It seems like Madoka and Homura were about to participate in some unreproductive -.” It was cut off as Mami kicked Kyubey, launching it across the room, causing it to explode on impact against the wall.

Both Homura and Madoka looked at each other with the same expression.

“Just this once.” Madoka lifted a finger.

“Just this once.” Homura nodded and clapped her hands.


End file.
